Snow Blind
Snow Blind Stone River is a town full of ghost stories, many of which have occurred in the abandoned college, Logan University. It is a landmark that has stood the test of time. Abandoned in 1985, LU had a bloody history of unfortunate events, beginning with the natives in early time slaughtering the villagers during that time, which led to the villagers murdering all of them on the hill where they lived. The construction had begun a long time ago. The workers were frightened by the feelings they got in this area. Some heard drums, and what sounded like yelling and screaming in a battle. Nothing made sense. They kept finding bones in small holes in the ground. People would disappear at night. Some would faint from what seemed like heat stroke, only to wake up hours later completely insane. Suicides happened because of the pressure of working there. Unexpectedly, the school was completed after years of controversy and to the dismay of protesting, worried citizens. Even during the start of LU's lifespan, supernatural activities had always been occurring there. People always felt cold going from place to place. Students would hear the laughter of children, even when no one was around. Their dorm rooms would be filled with voices. In the dead of night it would always sound like someone was awake and talking to them. Voices would talk to them from the walls; ask the students inappropriate questions, in different languages. People would become irritable and angry at each other more often than naught. Violent assaults would happen, as well as people losing their morals in an instant. Model students would turn into raging alcoholics and druggies. Star athletes were turned into rapists and murderers. An air of darkness swallowed the campus like a growing tumor. The professors were affected as well. They were nasty and vindictive to their students. Strangely, they would be fine as soon as they got home, it was just the air around the university that made them crazy; however if people stayed to long, it would become like a drug and flood into their personal life, which is why some crimes and suicides took place off campus. The air of LU was affecting them, and they couldn't even tell. The snow made it worse… when the snow came falling down on this place during the winter, the darkness would surround the campus. The sky looked dark red, the color it would be if there was a fire in the air. The snow would smell like ash and burnt rubber, filling the air with a pungent order. The students would become extremely violent and crazed, even calling their parents and screaming at them, wanting to come home. Generally most parents disregarded this as just anxiety from wanting to leave school. The police busted people for stuff on campus for robbery or murder, but no one could accurately say there was any connection with the school because the incidents always happened at odd times, making it seem like these incidents were coincidence. During the snows heaviest fall, on the base of a hill, a mysterious black shadow which almost resembled a man, stood beckoning through flakes of snow. His body was dark and harsh looking and his eyes were glowing slits of blue light. Even though ethereal in shape, it wore a long overcoat, as black as he was, and a Fedora to match. People who usually saw him would only see him late at night when the snow was blinding them. He would beckon students to him, and then disappear. Sometimes students thought they heard his whispers on the wind. "The Dark Snow…" This dark creature would envelop students in darkness when they least expected it. If you saw this black-hatted man and let him touch you, your soul will be either forever full with hatred, or you would disappear completely. This was the secret that people refused to believe, even when it so clearly could be seen. None of the students could leave. They were addicted to the madness like a drug, and would never escape. Eventually, the University was shut down because of the actions of a single student named James. James had gone insane with the darkness brought on by the school. He was the only one who was able to still stay awake through this dark slumber of thought and conscience. He was sick of everything that was poisoning this town. He came to realize that neither he, nor any of the other students, would escape. He was a student of science and chemistry, so he created a napalm fire bomb in an attempt to destroy himself and his suffering students once and for all. He walked into the lunch area one day, holding a remote. Before he pressed the button, he kneeled down on the ground with his hands in the air and shouted in a voice loud enough to shake the foundations: Propitius sit nobis Deus! May God Forgive Us All! There were screams, and then silence. A humungous explosion engulfed the entire school, burning most of it to the ground. The only things that were left were a few caved in pillars and some smoldering remains of rooms. After that, the school was never opened again. Researchers were sent with the necessary precautions. While they searched, they found bits and pieces of information, but not enough to explain the reason why these horrible things had happened. Eventually, they found a memoir of one named Thomas Banks. Banks was happily married and had a child. He was a settler living during the times of when the native tribe was attacking villagers. In one of these attacks, both his wife and his daughter, along with many other families, were slaughtered. Eventually the villagers grew tired of it and, with Banks as their leader; they slaughtered all of the natives. Men, women, and children suffered for the death of Bank's family. The only remaining native was their High Priest. The High Priest cursed the land where he now stood, as well as himself. After that, the priest killed himself with a dagger made of stone, uttering an ancient language to bind banks. To spite the curse, Banks moved into that land and made a house for himself. Like every student, he became hate filled and crazy, feeling the bloodlust destroy him and the voices rip at his every insecurity. Eventually, he committed suicide. One night during a snowstorm, unable to take the pain of the curse and being unable to leave now, he uttered his final words and etched them on a wall in his blood: Revenge… Is Only Temporary… A picture was found of Banks. He was a handsome man, tall and having nice eyes. He wore a black coat over his body. There was a black fedora that seemed attached to the top of his head. Erazdan (talk) Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life